Tomboy Valentine
by JoeKingV1
Summary: Yosuke hasn't been a major fan of Valentine's Day. This year is even worse because of a certain crush on a Chie Satonaka. Things get worse for him when he gets a text from her. Will he confess his feelings for her? And would she accept it if he does? Yosuke/Chie. Fluff. (At least I think so)


_**Tomboy Valentine**_

_**Well, third fic incoming. This time not involving my fancharacter so I can't inflate my ego! Came up with this idea last night. This is a Yosuke/Chie story, I really like this pairing since these two actually seem perfect for eachother. Admittedly this will probably be extremely cliché but hey I like cliché sometimes. This'll just be fluff (or what I think is fluff) for the most part, no sex or anything like that. Well, let's begin.**_

_**Persona and Sonic don't belong to me, they belong to Atlus/Sega.**_

February 14th. Man he wasn't looking forward to this day. Yosuke was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling for about two hours now, almost wishing he could just sleep through the whole day and avoid being reminded that he was alone on Valentines Day. Again. Fortunately he wasn't working at Junes today since his dad let him and Teddie have the day off because of the work they did the previous day.

Yosuke had to set up a display which sold special gifts for Valentines. He dreaded every second of it, and not just because of how garish the display looked. Every year it was the same for him, most people would be going out on dates with the people they loved and would be happy for the rest of their lives with. Sure Yosuke wasn't the only person to not have someone else on that day, but no-one hated being alone as much as he did. He liked to think so anyway. None of the others had it bring them down.

Sure, Kanji and Naoto would be way too awkward to try anything since even mentioning their crushes is a risk of your health. Yukiko was too busy helping with the inn to worry about that kind of thing. Souji had just about everything else to worry about, including Rise who tried everything she could to be with him on this day. Teddie had no idea what this day even meant (and no one dared to tell him).

The Sonic Team were in the same situation, but mostly remained quiet on that subject. Yosuke sighed when he thought about the one person he missed out of this list.

Chie Satonaka.

Yeah, if someone tried to bring up his crush on Chie he would immediately deflect the subject and pretend they had no idea what they were talking about. But that was because he didn't want her to know, for a variety of reasons. He loved Saki and look what happened with that. Not to mention he and Chie were extremely close friends despite their fights and yelling matches. But most of all because he was terrified that she didn't feel the same way. Hell, he was certain she didn't.

He didn't want to ruin their friendship so he stayed quiet about it. Though it was very hard to deal with it on some days. This day being one of them. He hated the fact that he couldn't tell her how he felt. That he couldn't be alone with her on Valentines Days, Christmas Eve, her birthday, his birthday.

Every day.

"Ugh... I need to get over this." He said while running his hand slowly down his face. He sat up slowly and looked out his window. It was a sunny day outside, had good weather the past week. Maybe he could go out and buy something. A new video game? A comic book? A card for Chi-

"Dammit!" Yosuke almost hit himself as he let his mind get back to her. He had enough problems with this day as it is, with this crush on Chie it's becoming unbearable. He needed to get outside and get some fresh air, maybe going to the store would be the best thing for him right now.

About twenty minutes later Yosuke was wondering the street heading for Junes. He hadn't come across any of the others yet, though he did fear some of them would be at Junes at least. Though aslong as Chie wasn't there he'd be okay. If he got through today, he'd be okay until her birthday. And at least then everyone else would be there to his delight. And chagrin.

When he arrived at Junes Yosuke headed right for the food court and took a seat at a faraway table to avoid any of the others if they showed up. He was lucky enough to see none of them had shown up right now so he might aswell relax a little. Yosuke took out his phone and checked his messages.

Three missed texts. "I really should pay more attention to this thing." He muttered to himself when he went through them. One text from Souji, one from Joe and one from-

"Crap, not her..."

Chie.

First things first, Souji.

_Might need you to hide me at your place today. Rise is like a hawk watching me. Will let you know later. Souji._

Yosuke chuckled as he read. Sure he was still a Risette fan, but even he wouldn't want Rise chasing him everywhere he went. The text was sent about two and a half hours ago so either he did manage to avoid Rise or... "Yeah, probably shouldn't think too much into that." He said with a grin. Right, next text.

_Think I left one of my mags at your place last week. You won't miss it, it's called 'Ana-_

Yosuke immediately replied to the text with a simple _'U can get it 2morrow' _before deleting it. The yellow hedgehog was a good guy but damn he could be blunt. Even more so than the 'Detective Prince', which worried Yosuke quite a bit. But back on topic, there was one more text...

"Don't even know if I should read it, it'll just bring everything back. Though she could just need to check up on something." The third-year debated it for a moment longer before ultimately checking the text.

_hey. wanna hang out? everyones busy. thought you might want company_

Of all the things she could suggest... Granted, she didn't exactly suggest this knowing exactly how he was feeling today, she was just being a good friend. Only problem is, Yosuke knew he probably wouldn't last long being alone with her today and he'd find some way to make it uncomfortable or they'd end up having another fight or something.

Although...

"Come on Yosuke, get a grip." He said to himself. "She just wants to hang out, nothing wrong with that. Better than leaving her alone." He replied _'sure. up on the hill in 20?'_ before waiting. Hoping he wasn't too late on his text, though checking she had only sent it five minutes ago. "Man I REALLY need to pay more attention to this." His phone then beeped. He silently prayed this was Chie.

_no prob. meet u there_

While he didn't plan to, a smile crept on Yosuke's face as he read her reply. "Just have to hope I can survive." He said while scratching the back of his head and got out of his seat. He didn't notice, but the second he got out of Junes, he started running for the hill.

Yosuke arrived in about ten minutes, exhausted. When he realised he ran here, he laughed to himself. "I gotta control myself, she just wants to hang out. Can't get my hopes up can I?" His laughter turned sad as he said that last sentence, but he shook his head and sat at the bench. He looked out at the view of the town. "To think I hated being here at first. Now look at me."

The third-year thought about how he and Chie first met. School. They were both in the same class with... King Moron. Man that was rough. He sat near Chie (Still does) though for the first few weeks both of them hardly noticed eachother. They only did when Yosuke overheard her talking about a DVD she really wanted. 'Clones of the Dragon' or something. Was said to be a rare movie that was horrible but funny to watch.

He actually owned the DVD since his dad said a friend of his got it second-hand or something like that. Yosuke told her he owned it and that she could borrow it if she wanted. Chie did feel awkward about it at first since they hadn't even introduced eachother properly and knew nothing about eacthother. Though after a quick introduction he gave her the DVD the next day and the rest was history.

Yosuke was thinking about this longer than he thought since next thing he knew, he heard someone call for him. "Hello? Earth to Yosuke? Anyone in there?" Chie was infront of his face waving her hand at him. Yosuke nearly jumped out of his skin when he realised he was daydreaming infront of her, which brought a laugh from the kung-fu enthusiast.

"How long have you been here?" She asked him, which made him scratch the back of his head sheepishly with a small laugh. "About ten minutes. Sorry, just been bored all day, nothing to do." Chie took a seat next to him which immediately started to set off Yosuke as he tried to hide a small blush but he shook his head.

"Same here. Everyone's busy today, doesn't suprise me though." She sighed. "My parents are out all day on work so I'm home alone all day. Way more boring than it sounds after you've watched all my DVDs hundreds of times." Yosuke shrugged. "Same for me, Dad's gonna be at the store most of the day, and Mom is out seeing her sister. Luckily she didn't ask me if I wanted to go." He said with a small laugh.

Chie put her hands in her green tracktop pockets and looked out to the view. "Yosuke, mind if I ask you something?" Yosuke raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"What do you think of this holiday?"

Alarm bells immediately rang in Yosuke's head. Why that question? Out of anything they could talk about, why this? He wished he could run away, though he's not that much of an asshole, he didn't want to incur Chie's wrath and... he didn't want to leave her alone. Still, he didn't want to answer this the wrong way.

It took all of Yosuke's willpower to remain calm and choose what he thought were the right words. "It's... interesting I guess. If you're with someone anyway." Chie nodded slowly. "Yeah, sounds about right. I don't know what the big deal is sometimes though." Yosuke looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, there shouldn't be just one day dedicated to love should there? If you're with someone every day is special right? Not sure what makes February 14th any special." Yosuke thought about what she said a little. It was true, every day you're with someone you love it's a special day. It shouldn't be just a one-day holiday celebration.

Problem is some people don't meet the special person in their lives, or if they do they don't tell them their feelings until it's too late. Or they don't tell them at all. Like now...

Chie turned to him. "Anyone you liked that you wanted to spend your life with Yosuke?" His eyes nearly fell out of his head. Was she reading his mind or something? Not to mention his cheeks suddenly looked much more red than they should. "S-Sure, in the past. One girl before I moved here, then Saki. But you know how it ended up with her."

She looked at him a little disappointed. "You haven't seen anyone else you like in the past year?" Yosuke's fists were gripping his jacket so tight he almost ripped the arms up. "N-Not really." He turned his head quickly to badly hide his blush, something that didn't go un-noticed by his friend, which brought a small grin to her lips.

"You denied that a bit quick didn't you? You sure you don't like anyone?" He shook his head so rapidly he thought he was going to break his own neck. "W-Why're we just focused on me here? What about you? You like anyone?" He asked desperately trying to get the pressure off of himself. Chie shrugged.

"I don't usually have time for something like that. I did get a few letters in my locker sometimes, but Naoto said I should just ignore those since those people don't even know me, so how could they love me you know?" Yosuke slowly turned to her while she continued. "I mean, sure if I knew the guy and they knew me and all that there could be something. Right guy just hasn't come along yet I guess."

Yosuke felt like walking away at this point. He really didn't think he'd be the right guy for her, and the fact he thought she didn't feel the same way was starting to take over even more. "I'm sure the right guy's out there." Chie shrugged. "Maybe." Then she turned to Yosuke with her grin returning. "Now, back to you."

His head went to his knees at this point. This was torture. "Come on Yosuke, there's gotta be someone. I know you've looked at some of the girls there. Maybe it's Yumi who used to go to the Drama club. She is pretty cute, I can see why you would like her. Or maybe it's Ai. Not sure why'd you like her to be honest. Sure her attitude has improved in the past year but she still has that mean bitchy streak of hers."

Yosuke wished the ground would just swallow him up. He almost wondered why the hell he fell in love with Chie in the first place. Nosy, loud, couldn't cook on her own, hard-headed, kind, cares for her friends, strong-willed, would always be there for you, funny to be around, beautiful. Okay, that was why.

Unfortunately, she was still going on this mini-interrogation. She was standing infront of the fence at this point still going over examples. "You were always a fan of Rise, though chances are she's always gonna try to get with Souji. There was that girl who always wanted trays for her desk..."

He couldn't take it anymore. "Will you stop?!" Chie immediately turned silent and turned towards Yosuke, that grin never leaving her lips. "Did I get it? I think there is someone you like Yosuke. Why hide it? It's not like I'll tease you for it, that's your job." She said with a small laugh. His head was still buried in his knees. "She probably doesn't even like me. Hell, the fact that I like her would probably make her sick."

Chie leaned infront of him and gave a playful jab to the arm. "Come on, you don't know that. For all you know she could like you back! You'd never know without telling her." Yosuke remained silent. "Come on, I won't tell her I promise. I wouldn't do that to you, you know me too well." He still didn't say anything.

Chie then looked a little sad. "Hey, I wasn't trying to be mean or anything going on like that. I just thought since there were so many great girls in school you'd be interested in one of them." Yosuke sighed to himself. "Well I'm not interested in any of them. It's... someone else."

She looked down as him and stroked his hair a little. "Well, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I shouldn't have pryed like that, you'd tell me if you wanted to. Though if I'm honest?" She leaned in closer to him and closed her eyes. "She'd be one of the luckiest girls alive, having someone like you." She sat back down next to him before grinning. "Don't tell anyone I said that though."

Yosuke mumbled something Chie couldn't quite hear. "What was that?" He repeated himself, but she still couldn't catch it. She leaned in closer. "Say that again?" His hands almost ripped his hair out before he couldn't take it anymore.

"It's you!"

Yosuke almost felt like breaking down into tears as his frustration hit a new high. "These past few months all I've been thinking about is you. Spending our birthdays with you, spending Christmas Eve with you, spending culture week with you, spending Valentines Day with you, spending EVERY DAY with you! I spent the first four hours of my day today terrified of what would happen if I saw you today because I didn't want to tell you how I felt."

Chie was in stunned silence, but even if she did try to say something he would have cut her off.

"And I didn't want to tell you how I felt cause I know you don't feel the same way! Hell, you probably feel sick just knowing this right now..." Yosuke honsetly felt like just crying at this point. "I didn't want to ruin our friendship or anyone elses, I didn't want you to hate me for feeling like this. I didn't want to lose you..."

Chie had a hand covering her mouth. She was stunned, and now she felt horrible after all those girls she named earlier. The past few months he's felt like this about her? And he was this scared about her hating him? She'd never hate Yosuke after everything they've been through, he would never, ever lose her. She almost felt tears well up in her eyes as she watched him remain in silence after his confession.

She shook her head and slowly reached out to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Yosuke?" He didn't reply. She shook him a little. "Yosuke, look at me." It took a few moments but he slowly sat up and raised his head to look at her, his eyes slightly red.

"I'm going to tell you right now, you would NEVER ruin our friendship after everything we have been through. There is no way I could hate you either, and there is no way in hell you would ever lose me Yosuke, so get that out of your head right now." She said to him with an extremely serious look on her face.

"And do you remember what I said to you?" He looked at her slightly confused. "I said you didn't know how she would feel if you didn't say anything." She removed her hand from his shoulder and looked right into his eyes. "Ask."

"H-Huh?"

"Ask me."

Yosuke's mind was going in circles right now, he was still trying to get everything she just said through his head. Then he realised what she just meant by asking her. "How... how do you feel about me?" Chie's eyes never left his own as she moved forward and the next few moments would probably stick with Yosuke for the rest of his life.

Her lips pressed onto his. His eyes slowly shut as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Yosuke honestly felt like he was in heaven right now, he had never felt so... right in his life. In what felt like hours, moments later Chie broke their kiss, both of them panting slightly.

"Yosuke, we have become extremely close since we gained our Personas. And while we both can be hard-headed and have our fights, I know we would do anything for eachother. I'll be honest, I don't know exactly what you see in me to feel this way about me, but I can honestly say that I don't care."

He didn't even move, he just watched and listened to her, staring into her eyes. She looked so beautiful to him. "So Yosuke. Would you be my valentine this year? And next year? And every year after that?"

Yosuke blinked as he almost thought he heard her wrong. She did say that right? She asked HIM to be her boyfriend? After all his worrying? It took a few seconds, but then a huge smile crept up on Yosuke's face, and he responded by pressing his lips back onto Chie's, holding onto her as tightly as he could, with Chie doing the same in kind.

They continued for a few moments before Yosuke broke their contact. "That answer good enough?" Chie laughed and smiled at him. "It'll do." He smiled back at her. "Chie, you really don't know how happy I am right now. Nothing could improve this." She bit her lip playfully. "Well, there might be one thing..."

Yosuke raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" Chie gave him a playful smirk. "You did say your parents weren't gonna be home. Nor are mine. We have two choices." Yosuke first blinked, then responded with a grin of his own. "Well, we can stay at mine tonight, then tomorrow..." Chie smiled at him. "Sounds good enough for me."

He didn't remember the last time he ran home though right now he didn't care. The second they entered and removed their jackets and shoes they once again embraced and kissed, moving upstairs to Yosuke's room and landing on his bed. They held eachother tightly and both of them never wanted to let go.

Yosuke broke the kiss to look at Chie. "I should have said this before, but you're easily the most beautiful girl I know Chie." She gave a small laugh. "A bit cliché isn't it?" He responded with a shrug but kept that big smile on his face. "Doesn't mean it isn't true." She laughed again with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Remember something else I said earlier Yosuke?" He blinked. "I said the girl you loved would be the luckiest girl alive." She stroked his cheek slowly and gave him a warm and loving smile. "And I was right." Yosuke smiled back at her as Chie rested her head on his chest. He thought that maybe, Valentines Day won't be so bad after all now.

"I love you Chie."

"I love you too Yosuke."

_**Well... That was interesting wasn't it? I'm sure this isn't fluff at all, but I tried. I'm quite pleased with this one, I hope you lot will be too.**_

_**Next fic? Got a few ideas. Another Yosuke/Chie one (that'll be a sequel to this), a Yosuke/Naoto/Joe one I'm still writing up, and a Kanji/Naoto one.**_

_**If people are wondering, I am sort of erasing Persona 4 Arena in terms of story. I am aware it is canon but since these take place over a year after the True Ending I'm leaving Arena out. Though there is one big idea I am planning to do eventually that'll be like Arena. But it'll be Team-Based. We'll see how all of these are received first.**_

_**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this, leave a review if you like.**_


End file.
